Legend of Equestria's Oddest Pony
by NetPrince
Summary: I always thought equestria was a happy, peaceful place where nothing can go wrong, right? wrong. I came to realize when i was imprisoned as well as other ponies. Everything i thought equestria would be was not. How i got here was when i made a deal with a old man to come to this place expecting everything to go smoothly. what if equestria is like this? here my answer. i'm ready


"I'm walking on sunshine! Wooaahh - Ouch!"

"Keep walking pony" growled the diamond dog holding a whip

"Yea yea" rubbing the spot where I was struck "you flea ridden asshole" I muttered

"What was that?" he said while cracking his whip

"Nothing" I sighed

Sweat was falling down my dirty face as I tiredly pulled the heavy cart full of gems. I could hear the crackling of whips and cries of ponies ahead and back of me. I've spent the last 14 hours of the day hauling gems so that these dogs can eat or whatever they down these things. I could see the tired expression on the pony's faces and whip scares decorated their bodies. After I dumped the last cart, the chains on me were released and I was then escorted back to my cell by two armored dogs.

As I walked I glanced back to see a mare dumping her last load of gems. As the dogs released her chains- she immedily dashed to one the tunnel the dogs have built. A howl followed by two more dogs wearing armor appeared and went to the direction the escaping mare went. All of what my ear could pick was the echo of growling and a blood cuddling scream then silence. I picked up the sound of something being dragged along the floor. I knew what it was and I seen three happen so far.

Eventually I went back to where everyone was cramp up so I could do what I usually do. I stood up on my hind legs getting weird stares from everyone, which I ignored usually, cracked my back and neck from long hours of work. I proceeded to my spot in the corner where I slept for the past 2 and half weeks. I laid there on my back checking any new whip marks or scares and letting my muscles breath as they sore like a mofo.

If you're wondering what the hell I'm doing here in this place pulling cart after cart for diamond dogs as they abuse us for labor, I tell you. I always wanted to go to equestria like any other brony's dream. I thought that I will wind up in everfree and wander for about a minute and then - bam! I'm looking at ponyville like any other HIE fics I've read. Well, at least I know I'm in equestria which explains the diamond dogs and that I'm a pony, earth to be exact. I have a cream colored coat and light brown mane and tail. This body however is weird. Why? Because I can't get the hang of walking on all four like a normal pony, I keep on tripping, no matter how much I try. But somehow walking upright on my hind legs is quite comfortable to say despite the looks I get from the others.

Anyway how I got here was because of this mysterious old man that came to me after my parents kicked me out for dropping out of college. I remember the man had oddly colored yellow eyes, mixed clothing, silver hair goatee and eyebrow, and mismatched canine teeth. I never thought he would know MLP: FIM for a man his age, but then again he knew a lot about the mane six and the princesses from the show. He asked me did I have any dreams of going to equestria. I told him yes, but that would be impossible since it only happen in fics. Giving a creepy chuckle, he offered his hand to make a deal with me saying he could send me there. I didn't know what to think at first, but I felt I could trust him. I shook his hand expecting something to happen. After a couple of minutes of standing next to the creepy old man, I began to walk away, until he called me back. I turned around to see him have a baseball cap, holding a bat in a ready to hit homerun stance, and a large smile on his face. The last thing I remembered was the bat coming close to my face and the old man saying "batter up!" then darkness.

I woke up to find myself lying on a cave floor with some of my cloths still on me, my backpack, and my trusty kukri knife. I inspected my body to see I was in fact a pony. What I didn't realize at the time was being surrounded by diamond dogs. Not the best welcome wagon. I tried to escape but I got caught when one of them popped out of the ground. They took all my stuff along with my cloths and dragged me to a cell where I saw ponies imprisoned. I began to think to myself "is this equestria?" They threw me in where my face met the ground. I picked myself up and proceeded to any room of the cell to only trip in the process. To my surprise I found myself walking upright on my hind legs. I began to cradle myself back and forth recollecting WTF just happened. After three days being in that cell I was selected to be strapped on to one of the carts and pull gems for the dogs. After the full week of hard labor, I learned that there was no escape from the hell hole. Three days into the second week I began to devise a plan in my head in means of escape from this place as well as the others. By the end of the second week my plan was complete, the only thing missing was the material needed to pull it off and a couple volunteers to aid me.

Well, that kind of wraps all that happened. I gotta get some sleep. I hope I escape from this nightmare, part of me is still glad I'm in equestria. Until then my name is Joshua Tenesaca, I'm a brony, now a pony, and I abid you a good night.


End file.
